boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mittawold
Mittawoid aa Mittawold und friaras aa Mittanwold (amtli: Mittenwald) isch a Mart im obaboarischn Landkreis Garmasch-Patakurch und ligg im Oubern Isartoill, eppa 100 Kilometar im Sidn vo Minkn zwischn Karwendl unn Wettastoar, noochad a da eschtareichischn (truilla) Grenz. Erdkunde miniatur|Mittawoid mit [[Lautersea]] thumb|Mittawold vom Karwendel aus gesechn Mittawold ligg an boarischn Oubaland (Region Oberland) unn kheard genn Werdnfölsa Land. Da Mart ligg auf 920m Heach. An Weschdn gebbs zwea Bargsea, an Lautersea und an Farchnsea, dahinta da Wettastoar. An Oschdn steaht da Karwendl do unn untahoilb laffd Iser. Bundesstraß 2 unn d`Streck vo da Mittenwaldbahn laffn direkt an Mittawold vorbei. Klima Da Niedaschlog iebas Joohr isch mit 1437mm hibbsch hoach, (Des ouba Drittll vo de Daitschn Wettawearte). Iwer 96 % zoang niedrigere Wert ou. Da trucknschte Mounat isch da Febrar. Am meahrschtn raings an Juli. Do raings 2,9 mol mehrer wia im trucknschtn Mounet. miniatur|[[Niederschlagsdiagramm (Deutschland)|Niederschlagsdiagramm]] Politik Gmoarååt Burgamoaschtr 2008 isch da Adolf Hornsteiner (Mousn Adi, CSU) Burgamoaschtr woarn. Er isch ohne Gegnkandidatn mit 90,2 Prozent da Stimmen gwöhlt woarn. Wåppn „In Roat drei greane Baam, de aißern stean auf an Schrouffn. Da Ståmm von mittlan Baam isch iberdeckt mit an schwarzn Moahrnkoupf, der a Kroa aufhot .“ De drei Baam stean firn Wold vo Mittawold unn der Schrouffn suill de geographisch Log vo Mittawold zwischn Karwendl und Wettastoa zoang. Da Moahrnkoupf isch dais heraldische Zoachn von Bischof vo Freising. Er zoag de friara Låndeshearrschaft von Hoachstift Freising iber's Untergericht Mittawold in der Grofschaft Werdnföls. De Låndesherrschaft isch vo 1294 bis zur Aufleasung 1803 ganga. As Marktsiegl mit dain Wåppn gebbs schoa seit 1407. Es isch söll von Freisinger Bischof Berthold von Wehingen, der Låndeshear gweisn isch, valiechn woarn. Iba 320 Johr Geingbau z`Mittawoid Ougfang hot olls 1685. Söll hot da Mathias Kloz (1653-1743) se sei Lautnmachawarkstatt eikrichtat. A zeitlang davoar ischa zÌtalien gwaist un hod ois Lautnmacha in Padua, bon Pietro Railich garwat. Des öideschte Dokument isch an`Arbeitszeignis vo 1687, dais bestätigt, daß da Mathias Klotz vo Mittawoid oils Gsöi(l) sechs Johr lang in da Lautenmachawarkstatt "alSanto", getreu und ehrenhaft gearbeitet hat". Es kou sai, dassa danoch nou bon Martin Keiser z`Venedig garbat hot, bevoara hoamkemma isch. Woua glearnt hot woas ma it. Auf jenfoill, werda oils Bua, noch da Schualzeit, furtganga sei vo dahoam. Wiara auf Italien kemma isch, kou ma krod speguliern. Es hot auf jenfoill an Christoporus Klotz geim, in Venedig, der ois Elfenbeinschnitzer fir d`Lautnmacha garbat hot. Kosei ischa gfruidat gweisn, mitn Mathias Klotz un hotnan nacha oekemma lassn. De easchtn Lehrling vonn Mathias Klotz warn sei Bua, da Georg (1687-1737) und da Andreas Jais (geb. 1685), der nacha auf Töilz ganga isch, unn der Dait vo sein jingscht Buam gweist isch. Sebastian Klotz (geb. 1696) hot a bo sein Voda glearnt un isch da bescht gweisn vo oillsamb. Er hod an 15. Mai 1724 Mayr Rosina vo Rovereto gheirad. Beziehung mit Italien miaßn söll nou dogwaist sei, siescht hatta se koa Weibats vo do dunt kuit und da Georg Klotz suillt in Bologna a Gschäft kheit hom mitran Nicolo Bruno. Do gebbs anettla Geingzaittl auf daine dais schteaht. Es gebb nou an Michael Schandl (1698-1749) und an Johannes Dänzl (geb. 1692) dai bon Kloz Mathias glearnt hom. Es gebb nou an drittn Buam von Klotz Mathias, an Joan-Carol (geb.1709), der isch a Geingmacha gwaist, oba ma woas it wou dear glearnt hot. Auf jenfoill hots 1750 breits 15 Geingmacha gaim, dai ihna Woor in ganz Eiropa verkaaft hom. Leopold Mozart hot an 27. Novemba 1764 in Paris annan Kommeron in Soilzburg gschriem: "(...), dass Paris und London mit Mitterwalder Geigen voll sind (...)". Bis 1800 senns breits 90 Geingmacha gweist. Um 1900 isch nacha fascht inann jen Haus geinggmacht woarn. Oba in Heimarbeit fier zwoa groaße, un a boor kloane Verlaiga. Dais gans in Arbeitsteilung, dais hoaßt de oan hom Korpus gmacht und de oan Haillslan. Es gebb ungefähr 400 oilde Hausnummara, unn genausovüll Geignmacha wearns gwaist sai. Dai Qualität war nadierle hibbsch unterschiedle zu da sölln Zeit. Do hods a boor ganz guade gaim, oba de meahran senn sou miedglaffn, wias hoild ibaroill gwaist isch. Um 1900 hod da Mart krod umde 2000 Leit khaid, davoar warn lange Zeti krod um de 1400. Seit ieba 150 Johr gebbs Geingbauschual z`Mittawoid. Dai hod dai Gaudi mit de Verlaiga unterstützt. Do hom vüll Middawoida Buam s`Geingmachn glearnt unn nacha fier d`Verlaiga garbat. An Winta mehra wia an Summa. Oba da Winta isch lang z`Mittawoid. An Summa hod ma khait ab Johanni, an Juli isch maras Wiehsmahd ganga, unn huiltzn hot maranou miaßn. Bsundaheitn im Mittawolda Dialekt Da Dialekt z'Mittawold isch von Basisdialekt her hauptsächle sidboarisch mit a boor weanign alemannischn Elementn. De alemannischen Formen wia z.B. "gseejt" fir "gsogg" und "ghejt" fir "ghob" sen awar heint fascht ausgstourm. Weiters nehman de "r" und aa de "l" Vokalisierungen ollweil mehrer zua sou daß bei an ettla Leit da Dialekt nimma sidboarisch sundan mehra sidmittlboarisch odar aa weschtmittlboarisch isch. * "-il-": "-il-" werd im Basisdialekt meischt mit am ü-holting "l" gsprochn und werd in da Litaradur mankmol "üλ" gschrim olsou z.B. "füλ", spüλn", Im Artikl werds da Oanfochheit holba "ül" odar "üll" gschrim. Heit werd des "l" grod bei jingare Leit oft wegglossn odar aa vokalisiert "füλ" werd na "füü" oda "füi" ausgsprochn. * "-el-": "-el-" werd im Basisdialekt meischt mit am ö-holting "l"-Laut gsprochn olso "öλ". Des "λ" werd mankmol aa "Diaßna -l" oda leechroanischs "l" ghoasn. Im Artikl werds "öl" gschrim. De vokalisierte mittlboairsche Variantn sen "öö", "öi" oda "oi". * "-al-","-ol-": "al" und "ol" werd vo Leit de Basisdialekt ren mit "λ" oda "l" gsprochn. Im Artikl werds "l", "ll" odar aa "ill" gschrim. Beispülwerta sen z.B. "olt", "ollm", "Schdoll", "boll", "ollsam", "Wold", "hall" und "Olma Spiitz" (hoachdaitsch Alpspitz). Im jingarn Dialekt werds heit oft aa mittlboairisch vokalisiert olso z.B. "oid", oim", "Schdoi" und "Middawoid". * "-er": "-er" werd heitzdog aa schoa im Basisdialekt zu "a" vokalisiert. In Vabindung mit "Ortsnouma" kou ma mankmol no de olte unvokaliserte Form hearn z.B. "dr Spiitz" fir hoachdaitsch "die Zugspitze". * "-ur-", "-ir-", "-or-", "-ar": De Vabindungen wern im Basisdialekt meischt no mit "r" ausgsprochn z.B. "Kurch", "Wurtschaft", "Partakurch", "mir", "fir", "Fuir", "Joor", "Garmasch". * "k", "ck": In de sidboarischen Dialekte und domit aa im Mittawollda Basisdialekt werd "k" und "ck" meischt kehlig gsprochn. "k" kling olso mehra wia a kehligs "kch" z.B. "schtrickchn", "Ackcha®", "Kchnia". 's isch olladings asou, dass manke Lerra vasuacht ham 's kehlige "k/kch" oda de Schiala auszumtreim. Im Netz * Internetauftritt der Gemeinde Mittenwald * Unterkunftsverzeichnis von Mittenwald * Geigenbaumuseum * Youtube Mittawolder Hearbeispül ob 1:14:45 * Olte Sprochaufnahm auf http://www.staff.uni-marburg.de/~naeser * * Bilder aus Mittenwald und Umgebung, Lüftlmalerei * Beleg Kategorie:Gemeinde in Bayern Kategorie:Mittenwald